


TDBA?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Crying, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: One sunny day, Japan calls America and Iceland to tell them about......"The Doting Brothers Alliance"?...What...?





	1. Chapter 1

One sunny morning...  
In a random meeting room...

-Japan, dude!-America said loudly.-Tell me why you called us here!  
-And why it couldn't wait.-Iceland said, with a neutral voice.  
-I just found out that Chugoku-san, Igrisu-san and Norue-san made an arriance a whire ago.-Japan told them, in a serious voice.-They carr it "The Doting Brothers Arriance" or "TDBA" for short...  
-Wait, what?!-America interrupted surprised.-Are you serious?!  
-I am.-Japan said, with a sigh.-And it seems that they are discussing us at their meetings.  
-...Stupid Noregi...-Iceland said, with a sigh.-You know where those meeting are held, right?  
-...Hai, I do.-Japan said, after a second pause.-It's in this very buirding.  
-Then, we can spy on them!-America said, happily.-Then, we will use the information we heard as blackmail!  
-Sounds interesting.-Iceland said, with a small spark in his eyes.-When is the next meeting going to be held?  
-...In a few minutes, actuarry.-Japan said, slowly. Then, he smiled mischievously.-I know of a good spot where we courd hide.  
-Yes! We are gonna spy on them like ninjas!-America yelled, happily.-Japan, show us this hiding spot!  
-...H-hai...-Japan said, a little surprised by America's enthusiasm. Then, he started walking away.-Forrow me.  
-A ninja!-America yelled, as he followed Japan.-I am going to be a ninja!  
-...Ameriku...-Iceland said, as he followed Japan as well.-You know that you would need to be quiet the whole time, right?  
-I can't hear you!-America yelled, as he put his hands on his ears.-I can't hear you!  
-Oh dear.-Iceland sighed.-This is going to be tiring.


	2. Chapter 2

One sunny morning...  
Inside of a...  
Vent...?

-Dude, are we there yet?-America asked for the hundredth time.-Are we there yet?  
-...America-san, we are armost there...-Japan said, with an edge of annoyance in his voice.-Just keep moving...  
-But, I can't, dude!-America said, with a pout.-This place is so cramped that I can barely move!  
-It's not cramped.-Iceland said, annoyed.-You are just fat.  
-Hey! I am not fat!-America yelled, offended.-Heroes can't be fat! It's all muscle!  
-Yes, yes.-Iceland said, in a bored voice.-Keep telling yourself that.  
-Can you two be quiet?-Japan said, sounding more annoyed now.-We are here.  
-Finally!-America yelled, annoyed.-My ass hurts!  
-Language.-Iceland said, annoyed.-Or do you not know what it is?  
-I said quiet.-Japan said, sounding more annoyed.-They are going to come any moment...  
Then, there was a sound of someone turning the handle and the door opening...

As soon as the door opened, Norway went inside and quietly took a place by the table.  
-Noregi...?-Iceland said, a little confused.-Why does it seem like he is going to cry at any moment?  
-He is?-America said, confused.-Isn't his face emotionless...?  
-...It isn't.-Japan said, in a quiet voice.-His eyes hord a rot of sadness and regret.  
Then, the door opened, England walked in and with a heavy sigh, took place by the table.  
-Iggy?-America wondered aloud.-What is wrong with him?  
-He rooks very sad.-Japan said, in a quiet voice.  
-And tired.-Iceland said, in a neutral voice.  
Just then, the door opened, China walked in with downcast eyes, and took a place by the table.  
-...Chugoku-san...?-Japan said, surprised and slightly concerned.-Why does he rook so...So...  
-Broken?-Iceland said, in a neutral voice.-Depressed?  
-...First Norway! Then England! And now China!-America said, a little annoyed.-What is wrong with these guys?!

England, Norway and China, brought Rum, Akevitt and Baijiu, as well us three glasses from under the table, and put them on the table.  
-WTF!-America said, shocked.-They are planning to drink? In the middle of the day? At a meeting?  
-It seems rike that...-Japan said, a little concerned.-And, I don't rike the rook of it...  
-It's a meeting about us, isn't it...?-Iceland said, a little concerned.-...Does it mean, that we hurt them badly?  
At that, Japan looked concerned, while America looked completely shocked.  
-...It's good to see you two.-China said, with a small and sad smile.-Let's start the meeting.  
-...Sorry, but I...I need more time to brace myself.-England said, in a broken voice.-I will be glad if one of you started it...  
-...I can start.-Norway said, with a voice that had a tint of sadness in it. He took a glass of Akevitt with a sigh.-I can't hide it anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

-Why wouldn't Island call me "Big brother"...?-Norway said, his voice becoming sadder by the second.-...I don't understand it...  
Then, he took the glass of his Akevitt to his lips, sighed heavily and drank it all in one go. Afterwards, he poured some more Akevitt.  
-Why is he so sad about that?-Iceland wondered aloud.-...It's just a title, right?  
-Aisurando-san.-Japan said, a little concerned.-It seems rike it's more than just a titre to him...  
-He also looks really sad.-America said, also a little concerned.-It's the first time I see him looking so sad! Or just sad in general!  
-Ever since I found him during the medieval times, I knew that he was my little brother and was very important to me.-Norway reminisced, as he drank some Akevitt.-We formed a common Norse cultural area in the North Sea, and much of my history was written by one of his people.-He suddenly become annoyed.-Then, I was forced into the Kalmar Union, with that idiot Danmark! And he was stronger than us, the oaf!-He sighed sadly, and drank the Akevitt in one go. Then he poured some more.-I was so annoyed back then...So mad. And I left...-He became sad.-Maybe that's why he won't call me "Big brother"...Because I left him alone with the idiot...  
-...You didn't just leave.-Iceland said, in slight surprise.-You asked me to come with you, but I refused.-He sighed.-I left some time afterwards, as well.  
-...Well, we did have that whole "Whaling" history together...-Norway said in a slow voice, as he drank some of the Akevitt.-...When he had a financial crisis, I loaned him some money, to stabilize his Krona.-He smiled slightly.-I am glad that the two of us could sigh a defence agreement. That way, I could watch over my little brother and keep him safe.  
-...Stupid idiot...-Iceland said, in an annoyed voice with a tingle of warmth in it.-Do you really think that I like being stalked?  
-...We went thought so much together...Times of happiness...Times of sadness...-He drank some more Akevitt and started crying.-...But, he still won't acknowledge me...He still won't call me "big brother"...!  
-...I do acknowledge you...I consider you to be the home where my heart is...-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...I just don't want to admit it...  
-Iceland, dude!-America said, a little surprised.-Did you say something?  
-...Aisurando-san.-Japan said, in a calm voice.-I think you shourd terr Noruue-san that you do see him as your order brother.  
-...I know I should.-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...It's just really embarrassing to say it out loud...  
-...I am done...-Norway said in a quiet voice, and drank some more Akevitt in one go.-...W-who is going to be next...?  
China and England started looking at each other, just as Norway poured himself more Akevitt.  
-...I think I should go next...-China said with a heavy sigh, as he poured himself some Baijiu.-I am the oldest here after all.


	4. Chapter 4

-...Riben still ignores and avoids me...-China said, as he sighed heavily and drank the Beijiu all in one go.-Why won't he look at me? Why won't he talk to me?  
-...Chugoku-san...?-Japan said in surprise.-Why does that bother him so much...?  
-...Even though, I miss him so much...-China said in sadness, as he poured and drank some more Beijiu.-...Even thought, I want us to be brothers again...  
-...W-what...? Why wourd he...?-Japan said, in a surprised and sad voice. -...W-when I did so many horribre things...  
-...I still remember, the time I found him in the bamboo forest...-China reminisced, as he closed his eyes.-...He was so small and cute back then...But, he was very rude...!-He opened his eyes, and made and annoyed face expression.-"Hello, China where the sun sets. I am Japan, where the sun rises."...So rude!  
-...U-uh...-Japan said, a little unsure.-...G-gomenasai...  
-...I took him in and raised him as my younger brother. I taught him my language, my customs and culture, bureaucracy, architecture and city planning, how to use kanji...-China reminisced, with a small smile.-...Which he used to create the hiragana alphabet!-He said in annoyance.- Really, why couldn't he leave it as it was? Now, he can't even say "Election" without it sounding strange!  
-...H-hai...-Japan said, with a blush.-...It wourd rearry sound strange...  
-...Wait, how would it...?-America wondered aloud, and then blushed.-...O-oh...  
-...Then, he betrayed me...Attacked me with a katana...He wanted to become stronger, and the war changed him...-China said in sadness, as he drank the Beijiu in one go. Then he poured himself some more.-...The scar on my back still hurts, whatever I think of those times...We became enemies and I was mad at him for what he did...But, I couldn't hate him...He was still my di-di...-He said in distress and started crying.-...M-maybe it would have been different...I-if I listened to what he said that time, when we were gazing at the moon together...T-then there wouldn't have been so much...D-death and destruction...  
-...C-Chugoku-san...-Japan said, in sadness and shock.-A-arr this time...Y-you bramed yourserf for my...?

-W-when Riben's two cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki...W-were bombed...I-I was afraid that he...-China barely managed to say, as he cried some more. Then, he drank some of his Beijiu.-...I-I was with him in the hospital...W-when he lay on the bed...H-hurt and unconscious...W-when he won't wake up...N-no matter how much I begged...-He drank some more Beijiu.-...T-then he woke up...A-and asked me to leave...-He drank the Beijiu in one go and poured himself some more.-...W-when I tried to talk to him...H-he denied being related to me...!  
-...I-I...-Japan said, in sadness.-...S-someone rike me...I-I can't be your rittre brother...  
-...F-from then onwards...H-he started ignoring and avoiding me...H-he won't talk to me...H-he won't even look at me...!- China said in sadness, as he drank some of the Beijiu.-N-no matter how many times...I-I invited him to my home...H-he would never come...-He sighed in sadness.-E-even when everyone else came...H-he won't come...  
-...C-Chugoku-san...I-I courdn't...-Japan said, in sadness.-...A-a monster rike me...C-can't be a part of your famiry...O-or any famiry, at arr...  
-...I-I wanted to talk to him...T-tell him that he is still family...-China barely managed to say, as he drank some Beijiu.-...B-but he just keeps...I-ignoring me...L-like we were never family...L-like we were never brothers...L-like the past didn't happen...A-and then I just...-Then, he put his head in his hands and cried some more.-I-I just...I-I just want my Di-di back...!-He cried out, just as he raised his head. His face was red, and there were tears streaming down from his eyes.-I-is that so much...T-to ask...?  
-...Wow, this is so deep ,that even I can feel the deepness...-America suddenly said, in surprise.-You know, with all the "No matter what you do or how much you hurt me, you would still be my beloved little brother!".  
-...H-hai...-Japan said, in a shaky voice.-...A-America-san...  
-Japan, dude!-America said, a little confused.-What's wrong?  
-...He's crying...-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...In sadness and regret...  
-Japan! Dude!-America yelled, concerned.-Are you going to be okay?  
-...I-I am not sure...I-I just...-Japan barely said, in a shaky voice.-I-I never expected...S-something rike...T-this...!  
There was silence afterwards, with the crying as the only noise, as England was looking at the state that Norway and China were in.  
-...It is my turn now, is it not...?-England said, with a deep sigh. Then, he took the Rum and drank some of it, right from the bottle.-...Bloody wonderful...


	5. Chapter 5

-...America left me...He broke my heart...-England said in sadness, as he drank some more Rum. He started crying.-...W-was I such a horrible brother to him...? I-is that it...? I-is that why he left me...?  
-...E-England...?-America said, in shock.-...Y-you think I left because...?!  
-F-Finland was the one...W-who discovered America...A-and told me and the frog about him...-England reminisced, in a shaky voice.-...I-I fought the frog...O-over who would be...H-his older brother...-He sighed in sadness and drank some more Rum.-N-now that I think...A-about it...I-I should have left him...I-in Finland's care...T-then he could have had...A-a better brother...A-and not someone as horrible...A-as me...  
-...England, dude...How can you say that?! You weren't a horrible brother!-America yelled in shock and annoyance.-You adopted and raised me! You cared for me and taught me how to be a nation!-He was really mad! Why would England think like that!?-You always visited me, even thought you had such a busy schedule! You provided me with toys and clothes! And you even let me sleep in your bed when I couldn't fall asleep after reading horror stories!

-...H-huh...?-England said in surprise, as he looked around.-...A-America...?  
-...You were too loud...-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...You stupid Ameriku...  
-...W-what is it, England...?-Norway asked in a quiet voice, as he was still sobbing a little.-...I-Is there a problem...?  
-...S-sorry, Norway.-England apologized, in a sad voice.-...I-I just thought...I-I heard...A-America...  
-...I-it must have been...T-the grief...-China barely managed to say, as he continued crying.-...I-it happens to me sometimes too...  
-...C-Chugoku-san...!-Japan said in sadness, horror and shock, as he was still crying.-...I-I hurt you...T-that deepry...?  
-...A-America was the only one...W-who liked...M-my cooking...-England said in sadness, as he drank some of the Rum and cried some more.-...O-one day, when I came to visit...H-he...A-America has grown so much...-He was so surprised then, last he has seen America he was a child, not a teen!-...I-I should have known...T-that he became independent then...T-that he no longer needed to rely on me...T-that he...N-no longer needed me...  
-...Oh, England...-America said, in sadness.-Why would you ever think something like that...?!

-...T-them the Revolutionary war broke out...-England cried in sadness, and drank some more Rum.-...A-America...H-He...H-he said that he wanted his freedom...T-that he wanted to be his own nation...A-and...T-that he is no longer...M-my brother...-He put his head in his hands.-...I-I should have known...I-it would turn out...L-like this...I-I was so strict with him...I-I restricted him...T-too much...I-I made him help repay debt...T-that he should have had to pay...I-I taxed him too much...-He cried softly.-...I-I...D-didn't give him...A-any freedom...A-and didn't listen...W-when he tried...T-to tell me...A-about it...-He lifted his head, and started crying even more.-...I-I am the one...W-who is at fault...F-for his revolution...  
-...Is that true, Ameriku...?-Iceland asked, in a quiet voice.-...Is Englandi the reason for your Revolution...?  
-...W-well, I wanted to be my own nation even before that...But...-America said, in a quiet voice.-...I really felt like a caged bird at the time...I wanted to be free, to decide my own fate.  
-...I-I could not stop him...I-I had the opportunity...T-to shoot...H-him...B-but I could not...D-do it...I-I could not...H-he was my brother...!-England said in sadness, as he drank some more Rum.-...S-so I surrendered...I-I allowed him...T-to be independent...I-I let him...L-leave me...-He sighed in regret.-A-and my heart...S-shattered to pieces...I-I felt horrible...L-like a part of me...W-was missing...I-I dropped right...I-in front of him...A-and started crying...I-I could not stop...F-for a long time...J-just crying...I-in the middle...O-of the rain...I-I was left heartbroken...F-for centuries...A-and the bloody wanker...I-is celebrating it...E-every bloody year!  
-...Oh, England...-America said in sadness and regret.-...Why didn't you tell me, that you were hurt so badly...?

-...F-from then on...W-we would constantly...B-bicker and...H-have disagreements...!-England said in sadness and annoyance, as he drank some more Rum.-...T-the bloody wanker would...T-tease me about everything! M-My cooking! M-my style of dress! M-my old age!-He then sighed.-...A-and what is wrong...W-with me disagreeing to the...W-wanker's strange ideas? T-they are bloody crazy!  
-...They really are...-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...They are crazy like a...  
-Hey!-America yelled, hurt.-They are not crazy! They are brilliant!  
-...I-I rike your ideas...-Japan said, as he was still sobbing a little.-...A-America-san...  
-...Really, Japan...?-Iceland said, in a quiet voice. Then he sighed.-...Ah,right. You make some crazy things yourself...  
-...I-it is my fault...I-is it not...?-England cried, as he drank some more Rum.-...I-if I was not...S-such a bad...B-brother...H-he would not...H-have left...M-me...A-and our relationship...W-would have not been...S-so sour now...-He drank the remaining Rum, dropped the bottle, and fell to the ground in a sitting position.-...I-If...I-I was...A-a better...B-brother...H-he would not...H-hate me...S-so much...A-and...M-make fun...O-of everything...I-I do...A-and...W-we...-He took his put his head in his hands.-...W-we would...S-still be...F-family...W-we would...S-still be...B-brothers...-It was his fault that they were not, right...?-...I-if only...I-I did not...T-take him in...A-and someone...E-else did...H-he would have...B-been a lot...B-better...A-and...H-happier...

-...ENGLAND, YOU IDIOT!-America yelled, in sadness and rage.-WTH ARE YOU BLUBLING ABOUT?! DID YOU BECOME SENILE IN YOUR OLD AGE?!  
-...A-America...?-England wondered aloud, as he lifted his head and looked around.-...I-is it really...J-just my...I-Imagination...?  
-...A-America-san...!-Japan said, surprised by America's "outrage".-...Y-you are being too roud...  
-I DON'T CARE IF I'M BEING TOO LOUD!-America yelled, in rage.-THAT SENILE IDIOT IS MAKING ME MAD!  
-...I-It's not just your imagination...-Norway said, as he also looked around.-...I-I heard him too...  
-...Ameriku...-Iceland said, in a quiet voice.-...Stop it...  
-I WON'T!-America yelled, in even more rage now.-I AM GOING DOWN THERE AND I'M GOING TO SMACK HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD FOR EVER THINKING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
-...I-I also can...H-hear him...-China said in sadness, as he was still crying.-...I-it sound like...I-it's coming...F-from the ceiling...  
-LET ME GO!-America was yelling in rage, as Iceland and Japan tried to restrict him.-I HAVE TO SAY WHAT I THINK ABOUT THAT IDIOT TO HIS FACE!  
-...Stop struggling...-Iceland said in a quiet voice. This dumbass was putting them in a problematic spot!-...I said, STOP STRUGGLING YOU MORON!  
-...H-huh...? W-was that Island just now...?-Norway wondered aloud.-...W-were they spying on us this whole time...?  
-...A-America-san...-Japan said in a shaky voice, as he tried to stop America. How courd he face Chugoku-san...?-W-WAIT...!  
-...R-Riben...?-China said in sadness and shock. It suddenly sounded like something was snapping.-...H-he is also...?  
-...D-did...S-something...J-just snap...?-England said in a sad voice, as he was still crying. The snapping was louder now.  
-...I-it actually di...-Norway started saying. Then part of the ceiling suddenly broke.  
Just then, Japan, Iceland and America dropped right thought it, down on the meeting table.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside of a meeting room...  
Awkward silence has hung in the air...

-...A-America...?-England barely managed to ask, as he was still crying. W-was it really America...? N-no...He hates him and everything he does...He could not be here...His mind must be playing tricks on him...-...A-are...Y-you...A-an...I-illusion...?  
-...England...?-America wondered aloud. Was he completely wasted? No wonder he looked like shit!-I am not an illusion, YOU SENILE OLD MAN!  
-...Y-you are not...?-England was speechless. I-if the git was not an illusion, then why is he here...?-...T-then...W-why are...Y-you...?  
-BECAUSE I CARE, YOU IDIOT!-America yelled in rage. England was making him mad with his stupidity! And he should have been the smarter one of the two of them! Has his brain turned to mush?! Did he have a few screws loose?! Did he had his brain sucked out by an alien?!-WTH IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD TO THINK THAT I DIDN'T CARE FOR YOU?! THAT I HATED YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME?!  
-...A-America...!-England was shocked. A-America can not be serious, can he...? But the boy can not lie to save his life...-...T-thank you...A-America...  
-...England...-America said, in sadness and surprise. He just yelled at him, and he says sorry. -It's okay.-He said, as he hugged England in reassurance.-We may not be brothers anymore...-He felt England stiffen. Did he hurt him so badly during his revolution?-...But, I am still your friend, England.-He said in a warm voice. How could England ever think that he hated him? They have a special relationship, right?-...And I will always be...

-...R-Riben...?-China said, in shock evident on his face. His di-di was here, and it looked like he was crying...?-...W-why...?  
-...C-Chugoku-san...-Japan said quietly, as he still sobbed a little. He courdn't run away anymore...-...G-gomenasai...!- He apologized, as he hung his head low. How courd he rook him in the eyes...?-...I-I didn't know...T-that you stir...I-I thought...I-I have no...C-chance anymore...T-to have...A-a famiry...T-to have...S-sibrings...A-and I...-He sighed, in sadness and regret. He hurt him without even rearizing it...!-...A-and in the...E-end I...I-I hurt you...S-so much...I-I...G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai...!  
-...R-Riben...-China was even more shocked now, he never saw his di-di like this. He was still sobbing, shuttering and apologizing over and over. It hurt him to see the usually calm, proud and collected nation like this. It was as if he was a different person...A little child who did bad things and desperately tried to apologize, but didn't know how...-...D-di-di, it's okay...-He said, as he enveloped Japan into a hug.-...E-everything is going to be okay...  
-...C-chugoku-san...I-I...-Japan barely said, in shock and regret. W-why was Chugoku-san...Forgiving him so easily...? Why won't he hate him...? He courdn't understand it. The hug was nice thought, protective and warm. Just rike when he was rittre...Before everything changed...Before he changed...-...H-hai...

-...I-Island...-Norway said in confusion. W-why was Island spying on him...? H-how long was he spying and how much did he heard...?-...I-I...  
-...I know...-Iceland said in a quiet voice. Why did the stupid Ameriku had to put him in this awkward situation...?-...I heard it all...A-and you are wrong...-Then he sighed. This is going to be so embarrassing...-...I-I...L-love you...-He started blushing in shame. It really was embarrassing...-...B-big brother...  
-...I-Island...!-Norway said in shock. He couldn't believe it! His lillebror finally acknowledged him!-...T-thank you...  
-...I-It's nothing...-Iceland said, still embarrassed. He decided that he won't be doing that again...But, Noregi looked so happy...Ugh...Stupid brotherly feelings...Giving him strange and embarrassing ideas...! But, how should he tell Noregi about it...?-...Uh...There's something else...I-It's strange...  
-...I-Island, what is it...?-Norway asked, slowly. W-was it something bad for his Lillebror to fidget so much...?-...W-what's wrong...?  
-...I-I...-Iceland said, embarrassed. W-why...? Just why...? Why did he think of this senseless idea...? Why did he think that they both needed it...?-...I-I need a...-He paused, unable to say the next words. Why was it so hard...?-...H-hug...-He said shakily. He must have sounded like a small kid...-...I-I need you to...H-hug...M-me...  
-...I-Island...-Norways said in happiness shock. So this is what he wanted...A hug...From him...He couldn't believe it...!-...I-I will...-He said, as he hugged Iceland, who reluctantly returned the hug. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed...-...As long as you want me to...


End file.
